Intertwined
by Dare-deviless
Summary: Harry sets out with His friends to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. But they meet someone they thought their friend. What will happen when their fates intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Not belonging**

_**(A/n: Please please please remember this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on the reviews. Anyway, this is dedicated to my reading buddy( wishes to be called GG) for introducing this.)**_

**The golden trio set off to destroy the remaining Horcruxes but on the way they discover their lives are in danger with someone they believed to be their friend. What will happen when lives mix?**

Harry paced round his room as he waited with hushed anticipation, for the explosion he would get when the Dursleys came home. Why did he let hunger force his way onto the top priority? Now he had to deal with a messy kitchen, a broken window and any minute now a letter from the MOM for use of underage magic. This time he had really no idea what to do. he had to admit he was tempted to use more like with Marge but he doubted the Minister would be willing to leave him again, particularly after ousting him from Harry's life.

Another option was to wait and have his wand destroyed. That just reminded him of last year. There was another option. _Apparation._ Yes, he thought. that was the best way. He could apparate to The Burrow where Ron had asked to come to see Bill & Fleur's wedding.

Having made his decision, he tramped over to his trunk and kicked it open. Only find something inside that he was certain didn't belong to him. Pausing a while, he leaned in and pulled it out. There he found...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry,like he had gone senile. Because there, in the bottom of his trunk. Now waking up and stretching itself as it rose quivering from its nest of Harry's dirty underwear was...

**What is in there are you wondering? What could possibly scare the Boy-Who-Lived? You've read it... now review it!**

**And plz plz plz plz plz plz plz do it, 'cause the next chapter could be dedicated to you. Or even get included for the story. Yeah!**


	2. 2: Surprise of the

**A/n: What happened to people reviewing? You have really upset me. Grrrr…you'll regret that. I'll be evil in these next few chapters unless you review properly. I am forced to dedicate this chapter to Crazy Chic Cheeky Monkey (she was first to review though me really don't want to). NNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Crazy Chic Cheeky Monkey- thanks for the review but please stop insisting on me forever including you in the story. Otherwise you may suffer my displeasure.**

**AJ01- thank you for the review, I like to know my work is appriciated by _some _people. Yes, I agree Harry needs to have an appointment made with the washing machine, don't you think?**

**Ameilia-aaaahhhh! you forced me to jerk back my tears. WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!p.s yes it is the one from I.T.**

**Troan Of Raysed- you have really ticked me off. I can have my chapters as long as I wish so you can keep it quiet there. On punctuation, I find myself permitted to some spelling mistakes as not every one is perfect. To stop you from facing a painful death, I have set a target of no less than 4,500 words. Happy?**

**xxBella-Malfoy-Bloomxx- I am pleased that you enjoyed my first chapter. If I had not been delagated with several time consuming responsibilities, this chapter would have arrived sometime sooner.**

**Chapter 2-****Surprise of the...(anyone who can right gets Chapter 3 dedicated to them)**

_Recap:-_

_Having made his decision, he tramped over to his trunk and kicked it open. Only to find inside something that he was certain didn't belong to him. Pausing a while, he leaned in and pulled it out. There he found…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry, like he had gone senile. Because there, in the bottom of his trunk. Now waking up and stretching itself as it rose quivering from its nest of Harry's dirty underwear was…

* * *

_

…four, very large, very colorful orbs now soaring around the area that was his room. He could see four images. One was himself while the other three all showed places he had never seen before. Except one which he vaguely recognized but couldn't remember at this moment in time. All had the same orbs but out of the four, one was bigger. Now Harry had got over his initial shock, he saw that the colors were: green, blue, red and misty grey. And the one getting bigger for him was the misty grey one. In the other images he could see, all had one different one growing bigger. Looking closer, he could depict two of the people. So it really was a surprise when he recognized them as his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron had the green one growing and Hermione had the blue one.

But if those were shocks, then there was a bigger one to come. The orbs that weren't growing had vanished and the big orbs embedded themselves into the person required. Just as Harry was attempting to figure out whom the fourth person was that had the red one. He didn't even catch what sex they were.

At that moment, the other three images imploded in his mind as he suddenly felt cold. Yes. It definitely was getting a lot colder in here. But he didn't understand. What had happened? And why was it suddenly so cold?

As if in answer he felt a sharp sting in the small of his back. Opening his wardrobe door, he pulled up his top and looked at it in the mirror. There. A miniature tattoo that depicted a misty grey cloud. How did it get there? But he suddenly realized that he had even bigger problems. There was a crunch of gravel on the drive. The Dursleys were back.

**_/R/O/N/'/S/B/E/D/R/O/O/M/ _**

Bloody Hell! What on earth was that? The only problem was, when he got to the word "hell" he saw that picture that seconds ago Harry had just missed, but he, Ron Weasley couldn't depict the gender either. But he hadn't caught Hermione or the mysterious person. But when he got to "earth", a sudden rumbling of the entire house came clanking noisily. He yelled "stop". Amazingly, it stopped. That's when he felt the pain. His back felt like it had been shocked. Reflecting it on a mirror, he saw a green ivy plant in a small version on his back.

Ron found he didn't care. Especially since it was now 12:02. The dream, or whatever it was had started at midnight.

Deciding it could stay until he was more awake, Ron flopped back down into bed and snored off to sleep.

**_/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/'/S/B/E/D/R/O/O/M/ _**

She just didn't understand. And that's not something that is a frequent occurrence. What exactly was that? She had recognized both Harry and Ron, but it still wasn't clear what it meant. The only thing she could understand was, it was a sign of something of great importance. But she couldn't put her finger on it. And then there was that 4th person. Who were they? If she had to hazard a guess, then, she supposed that they were male but there was no proper way of knowing for sure until they could meet. All this guess work was making her thirsty. Luckily she always had a glass of water on her bedside table. But as she lifted the glass, she felt suddenly swift and agile. She also felt quite wet. What was that? But it stopped as soon as she put down the water. Then the pain hit her. A scaldingly sharp shooting made its way round her back. Lifting her nightgown, she saw a delicate marine blue water droplet that was swirling in color. This only increased her curiosity by tenfold. How did that get there?

She decided that the best idea for now would be to send Harry and Ron letters. She knew they had been there too so one might have either known what it meant or who was the 3rd person.

She had managed to convince her parents for an owl. They found it was a brilliant idea so that if they wanted to tell her something and she was else where, then they could send the news when they want.

She grinned at this thought and went over to her school bag and pulled out two sheets of parchment before making her way to her desk. Opening her inkwell, she paused in thought over what to write. Frowning a second, she dipped her quill into her ink well and wrote on the two sheets of parchment:

_Dear Harry/Ron, _

_We need to discuss the dream I know you had and what we're going to do. All I could interpret from it was: _

_We all had the dream at __midnight_

_The said orbs embedded themselves in us _

_Ron had the green orb_

_Harry had the misty grey orb _

_I had the blue orb _

_Mysterious person had the red one _

_Mysterious person looks male( couldn't tell properly, please tell me otherwise) _

_When I lifted a glass of water, I felt suddenly wet and when I put down the glass, it suddenly stopped_

_Please write back soon._

_Regards,_

_Hermione._

She carefully sealed the letter and made her way to the old spare room with no particular purpose. This was now her miniature owlery. No where near as big as hogwarts but big enough. She walked over to the two owls in ther and woke up the light grey one, a handsome tawny, called Jenna, her personal favourite. The other one, a brown barn owl was her parents by the name of Dyral. Gently prodding Jenna awake, she attached the letters and sent her on her way.

Thinking all they could do was wait. But considering the fact they were planning on setting out for the Horcruxes the day after tomorrow, Voldemort planning destruction, the whole world panicking like headless chickens and Dumbledork just dying on Harry it really was too much to hope she could sleep well that night.

/HELL, DRACULA'S PALACE/

What? Was that what I think it was? How did it choose me I have no idea.

But then I remembered that you would get it in the middle of Darkness. Meaning, that if anyone came in or went past my window then I would have to be submitted to the torture chamber. I had already had to be through it before and had about zero on my wish to repeat the experience. Even someone of my ranking must have to go through it if caught. I was just about to pull my covers back over my head before someone came in when I had a numbing pain shot through my back. I could easily bear it but the amazement of what was happening really tore through me.

I was being given my crest. I was now an elemental and my life was now in danger. Even more then those other three that apppeared. I didn't know who they were but I knew there was a girl and two boys.

Almost dreading what I would see I lifted my shirt and stared at what was now etched upon my back. A red fireball in the small of my back.

I _was_ the fire elemental. A most gracious yet terrible honour to recieve. Being blessed to control fire is brilliant. And if my studies on elementals were true then I should be able to-yes! Concentrating, I was able to make it fade away from view, leaving nothing to be seen. That was good because I could not allow anyone to see.

I knew that if I wanted to survive to live this experience-which I did- then bed time just came round the corner. I began to snuggle in when a large raven suddenly burst open the window and swooped down on me crawing like the end of the world. It was addressed to me from- gulp- _Dracula - _the most feared and famous vampire ever to plague this world. And also the person I love and hate the most. As well as my dear old father.

But you didn't know that.

The letter dropped by my side. That meant open it now and follow all orders inside.

But the contents of the letter really hit me. Hard.

_Child,_

_Your presence is required immeadiately within my Royal chambers. The family one. Wear appropriate clothing for this. An emergency that can violate the entire Dark Realm has arisen. Do not reply._

_Vampiric Ruler, Lord Dracula_

I could guess from the tone what he wanted. The elementals. But the raven was weatching me so I could not continue to speculate. So I raced to my wardrobe and got my sleek dress, hanging down to my feet. One of my least favourite black outfits. But my father thought of it as _sofisticated_. I personally believe otherwise.

Grabbing a black pump from under my bed, and the other next to my wardrobe. I got the letter as it would have to be used as proof if I was stopped. Otherwise my invention of the torture chamber.

* * *

As it happened, no-one crossed my path so I remained unseen. 

I didn't need to knock on my father's door as an alarm would go off, sensing my presence.

There he sat, on this_ private_ throne. Black as ash. Taller than him by, oh, let's say...double? By his throne, on chains that could come loose by his command were two chimeras. Many people find them terrifying. Personally, I found them annoying, due to the fact that whenever they were left to their own devices, they would jabber on forever at each other and any attempt to stop them would make them louder-and ruder-. Only dad could stop them. Even then they fight. We have the marks to prove it still.

There were four chairs laid out. Chairs in Dracula's Palace were like cut open cushions that are floating in the air, as if someone turned the legs invisible.

Two were already filled. Those contained my mother- Lady Foantaer( Fo-an-tai)- and my older brother- Prince Ionius( I-o-ne-us) or Inny, when I really want to tick him off.

The third was obviously for me. The fourth was to hold my bratty younger brother- Prince Jouneby( Jo-uh-bay). He really gets under my skin sometimes. And thats in just under five minutes of entering the room. Amazing isn't it?

Sitting down, I speculated. If it was a family meeting, then it evoked something serious from another Realm. But me and Jouneby had never gone on these trips to the Realms. One day, I would.

Father was thinking about what to do. You know the look. Gazing with a firece expression, at something only he can see. One hand lounging nowhere, the other curled into a fist, propping his head up. One foot (usually the left) tapping on the ground impatiently. That look.

Only, as I could see Mother was about to say something, thedoor banged open and in whirled brother number two. A.K.A. Prince Jouneby.

Instead of sitting at his seat, he jumped up and -painfully- plonked his big -no,_ massive- _behind on me. I've gotta tell you. If I had been any less worried, I would have tackled him to the ground and threaten to do something that hit _way_ below the belt as far as he was concerned.

What I did kind of tallied in with what usually happened. Instead of threatening to do it. I did it. (But for all those who have never come across this before, I kicked his penis.) Not sorry I did though.

But it did appear to bring Dad out of his revire when he got deafened by Jouneby's howl.

He gazed at us with a glassy eyed expression on his face before appearing to snap back to reality.

"Children, stop this tomfoolery at once. A suituation has arose that has no room for this petty game you play. I have had a vision a short while ago. And this vision showed that the elementals have arisen once more."

He paused dramatically. Mum's eyes were wide with shock, her hand half to her open mouth. Ionius seemed cool, but you could see the deceit by the fact his knuckles were tightening around part of his chair. Jouneby just looked puzzled. I felt faint and tried not to look like I cared. Last time it happened, Ionius had only just been born.

Jouneby broke the silence with what could have been the _most_ stupidest question anyone could have asked.

"Does that mean we get to dump my sister with the crazy people Daddy?"

How thick can you get? That was the only thing running through my mind.

"And why, Jouneby," replied Dad in his serious tone," would you want to do that for?"

"Because you said ele - MENTALS! So that means, that mental people have arisen."

I just had to answer back at that remark, seeing as he was staring pointedly at me.

"Oh, no!" I quaked," Jouneby is one of the mental people you saw arise. Run while you still can!"

That shut him up nicely.

"Children, children. Stop your bickering. I know that you have never properly come across it, except for lessons, but they have arisen once more. And I intend to control them." Dad stared at Ionius when he said it.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Luckily, I am quite dark, so this factor went unnoticed. I was right. He wanted the power of the elementals to control all Realms.

"As my youngest children don't know very well on the abilities of elementals, I shall give a summary of them. There are four elementals that are given to those that have been judged to be worthy of the gift. However, they are usually given to children. I ndo not know why. Experience has taught me that it would be wiser for more able grown-ups to be blessed with this. The powers are: Water, Wind, Earth and Fire.Each canonly be fully controlled by their controller. They can create,or destroy what they please. And it is my wish to nuture these elementals to my bidding. But I do not know who these ones are. But I know this. I was given the dream because as Dream-Seer, I can enter the dream Realm that gives other Realms their dreams and picked up on the most important one. Otherwise known as the Rise of the Elementals. Two males have been chosen to rule Wind & Earth. But two girls" - at this, he threw me an evil look. He hates the fact I am not a male-" have been blessed with Water and Fire. I want to possess all of their control but I have a specific order on importancy on which I find most necessary. Earth, is weak. I have little use for it. But their is occasion when it can rise to the delagated task at hand. Water has purpose, but not much. The power of a painful perish it has is, oozes of domination. It tends to have plenty of awareness, brains, talent, other such purposes that I find annoying to be given to a girl. Wind has reason among many.It is everywhere. You can travel. You can never stop, or catch the wind. But Fire, Fire is the one I want most. As you know, the first ever fire elemental was Our Great God, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He was blessed with that control. But Zeus, King of Gods, used his air power, as he was the Air elemental, to attack him when Hades used his powers for his own gain. Zeus then married the Earth elemental, Hera. The water elemental is quite obvious. Neptune, God of Seas. He remained faithful to Hera. The two of them helped Zeus to punish Hades. Hades was put in an Air forcefield, put in a hole, with water pouring in on top. When it was full, the Earth forced its way down. Hades has never been seen again. Fire has power unspeakable. And it is therefore my plan that you are included."

I wondered what that meant. Did this mean I could finally complete my dream of seeing other Realms?

" I am splitting up the family to find the elementals. However, it will mean leaving the Dark Realm and..."

He never got to finish his sentence, because, for once, me and Jouneby jumped up, yelling for all we were worth. We were going to leave the Dark Realm.

Jouneby started a chant that I joined in with, and Ionius shortly joined in too.

"We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms. We're going to the Other Realms."

We could have continued all night, but we were rudely interrupted by Dad.

"Children! Stop this NOW! Or I shall make sure that you stay here instead."

That threat worked a treat. I really wanted to leave. I admit that the Dark Realm was cosy, but it wasn't enough for me.

" Now you have stopped. You will be split. As you know the Other Realms are: Dream, Life, Light & Solar. The Forbidden Realm, the Mystery Realm is were the Realms are organised. It is too dangerous for little kiddies. I shall go to the Mystery Realm to search for the elementals. Foantaer, my dear, you shall search the Dream Realm. It is best for you. Ionius, my prince, you shall search the Light Realm. You have proven yourself firerce and capable of almost anything. But you can take your two bodyguards as I don't trust the Light. Jouneby, incapable you may be, but I cannot trust you enough to rule here. You shall investigate the Solar Realm. And Avyuloa, you will search the Life Realm. We will leave the Dark Realm to my brother, Gadent. Now you will prepare to search. Any news, you know what to do. Remember, you can hurt them if need be, but you can't kill them. Now go."

I felt disorintated as I made my way back to my quarters. My father wishes to be the ruler of me and the other elementals. And I'm the one he wants most. Why did I get chosen for this? Why? Did the Mystery Realm think this as a joke? A trick? Have they forgotten what it could mean if I was discovered for what I was?

But then as I remembered. I CAN GO SOMEWHERE OTHER THEN THE DARK REALM! I'M GOING TO THE LIFE REALM! AND I GET TO GO ALONE! YES!!!

I decided I would prepare myself, make sure I had all essentials. Lifting tmy bag from its shelf, I felt bursting with excitement.

My bag was made of a LifeRealm-creature, the Moke. It can shrink at will, at the sign of any stranger or anyone I don't like. I love it, particularly as it was modified to form into any shape I desired, and was bottomless. It already had little things in it. But I had no use for them. Opening my wardrobe, I thought,_ Life clothing_. And all clothes had become that. Lobbing almost all of it across the room into my bag, I then thought, _Vampire clothing_. I wanted to have some, in my travels back home.

After, I went through all my secret compartments. In some, I just had things that I considered as a treasure worth keeping. But mainly, they were loaded with weapons. I was secretly taught from the age of 3, how to fight. I kept a load in my room, since an attack made on Dad a few years back. Picking out nessecary ones, most went into my bag, but my select favourites were worn on my person.

During the time, I had changed from the dress into some black combats that had a bat chain round the left and a belly dancer top. It was tight around the front, but had a certain bagginess that didn't look baggy. It was perfect for hiding one of my most favourite weapons. The twin-twist blade. Around it wrapped a silk that reminds me of my bedsheets. Soft, yet warm. My arms were left bare, but it reminded me of something else. From my studies, females tend to wear jewellry in all Realms. So I wrapped up all the jewels I could fit in a hankercheif and those too went into the bag. Stopping only once to put my shoes on, I turned to my pet Kneazle. Another LifeRealm-creature. I had been out in the Dark Realm on a hunting expedition when I had heard whimpering. Following the sound I saw 3 Kneazles being chased by a Ewat, a forest creature that loves eating other animals. But loves people more.

A.K.A. not good news for me. So I shot up the nearest tree (always had been a terrific climber) and got my bow and arrows out. As the Ewat caught a Kneazle, I let loose on my shooting. But despite my efforts, it still managed to eat it. Then it noticed that the one who had been attacking was a female vampire that was alone and quickly running out of arrows, on top of a tree. Or in other words, it realised that there was me, like a sitting duck, a certain delicacy that he enjoys devouring.

But he forgot that vampires always have at least _four_ weapons on them at all times. Minus when in the bedroom. Then its just one very powerful weapon. A little something called the Vampiric Venom. Very lethal.

So I took aim, and pounced out of the tree and bit in the chink of the neck. The soft spot. Unfortunatly it fell on another Kneazle and squashed the living daylights out of it. I hadn't had enough venom to kill it, but enough to knock it out. Unless I wanted to face it again, OI had to leave, now.

But a whimpering broght me back where the only other Kneazle laid. Looking at it, I felt ridden with grief that it had almost died. I tore out some meat from the Ewat and gently held it out. The Kneazle ate it steadly up then cuddled up close to me. A white aura surrounded us and dissolved the Ewat into nothingness. The Kneazle had chosen me as its bonding recipicent and the power destroyed the threat it found most dangerous.

From that day on, we were close friends, rarely seen separate. I found out my Kneazle was female and named her Haliy, after one of my friends who died after extensive injury in battle with other Ewats.

Haliy was the one who I cared for most. She was always there for me. I had welcomed her into my home. Dad hadn't been pleased. He was hoping that his kids had more fearsome creatures. But when I explained that size didn't matter and went on about its power, he admitted that it would be a good pet to have around.

"Haliy, wake up. I'm taking you to the Life Realm with me. Your old home."

Haliy gave me a reproachful look, then snuggled up round my shoulders before falling asleep again.

Finishing my packing, I grabbed my things and headed back to father's study.

He was already there with Gadent, his brother. I don't particularly like him and he doesn't like me. I'm the first female to be born in royalty for an extremely long time.

Ionius came in seconds after I arrived and ten minutes later saw Mother and Jouneby walking in. Or to rephrase that, Mother dragging Jouneby in by the ear.

It turned out, Jouneby had been caught trying to catch his Mother, naked as she was getting out the bath tub. Little disturbing. What was worse, was that he had gotten several _male_ guards to come watch the show. They were now in my torture chamber.

Lady Foantaer wanted him punished, but he was required to go to the Solar Realm so he avoided trouble then. But Mother said she would make sure he got much more in return.

We all lined up in front of him and he inspected us in the way we had dressed for the Realms we were searching.

He gave us rings that, when we wished to speak with the others, all you had to do was say the name. If we found the elementals, we were to turn the jewel 3 times clockwise.

Dad's was a ruby. Mum had a pearl. Ionius had an emerald. Jouneby had a diamond. Gadent had a purple topaz. I had a sapphire.

Dad told us (his children) that we were to turn the jewels counter-clockwise to travel to the Realm.

I turned it as I felt an unusual dizzy effect on me. I was out traveling in nothingness. I could see we were in the Solar Realm. Jouneby was floating off. I and Ionius were still going. Then all of a sudden, we were brutally wrenched apart and went our separate ways.

My feet found solid ground after what felt like forever. Looking around I saw I was in the street that was called: _Private Drive_.

And that's when I saw the raven-haired boy, being chase out of Number 4, with his stuff being thrown out after him by a fat man, a skinny woman, and an even fatter boy.

"And stay out! Don't you ever come back here again. I never wish to hear of you." the fat man was literally screaming.

"Fine! You treat me like dirt yet expect me to just be fines with that don't you? Well I've had enough! I'm sick off you. Good bye!" the boy was yelling back again.

All of a sudden, it was getting colder than it had been a few minutes ago. That's when I saw it.

As several gusts of wind came, his shirt blew slightly up, and I could see a tattoo on the small of his back. A misty grey cloud that was given to the Wind elemental.

I had found the Wind elemental.

He had stopped his shouting match with the tubby man and was gathering his things. I noticed that a snowy white owl in a cage was nearby the fence I was watching near. I felt I needed to make my presence known.

Picking up the cage, I calmed down the bird and cautiously made my way over to the boy. He seemed to realize he was missing the bird.

"Excuse me," I started, he jumped up and his hand whipped to his pocket, pulling out a strip of narrow wood," I just-um-well, here's your bird."

I held it out and he lowered the stick. He took the bird with a murmured 'thanks'. He seemed very keen to leave, but he didn't look as if he had a home any more.

"Pardon for interrupting, but, do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?"

I just had to ask.

"Um, yeah. Course I do."

I should have told him. No one get past my internal lie-detector.

"I'm sorry, but after witnessing that scene, it makes me think otherwise. I have a place."

OK, part lie. But Dad gave us places to stay while in the different Realms.

"You sure you don't mind?" he replied.

"Course. I'm new here; I was just making my way there."

Oh, I such a fool. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the boy said.

"Hi, I'm Avyuloa, but I hate the name. Just call me Avy. Unless you want me to kick your butt."

We both laughed at that.

"Sure, how far is it?"

"A little while," I replied" unless you can get the picture to apparate into your head."

"What? You're a witch?"

"No Harry, I'm a vampire. I can't apparate."

"Then why did you say apparate?"

"One reason and it concerns you. You are the Wind elemental that can easily travel to any wanted destination, along with anything else you want. Happy?"

"Wow, that's a lot of information. That would explain the dream. So does that mean your the Fire elemental? I recognized the other two but not you."

"Yes I'm the fire elemental." I didn't want to tell him about the danger we were in." So I want you to concentrate on flying, and I'll give you directions."

"No point for that." He had started smirking. "I have a broom we can use."

With that, he pulled out a magnificent broom, which said 'Firebolt' on the handle. Harry handed it to me and said I could fly it while he traveled through the Air. He also gave me a silvery cloak that he said had a Sticking Charm, to avoid it coming off. He shrunk down my things and we flew off towards Darkness Manor.

Needless to say, Harry was amazed at the things available. He gazed at the things on offer like me when I'm in the Weapons Gallery. But I thought it unwise to mention it. I instead told him there were rooms that were entirely for my purposes. He was forbidden to enter unless permission was given.

Next, I shuffled the subject to the other elementals.

"So, you mentioned that you had recognised the Water and Earth elementals?" I asked, as we sat down for dinner.

"Yeah, there my best friends, Ron and Hermione. They used to go to the same school as me, Hogwarts."

"You said 'used to',"I said," why have you stopped going?"

"Because of a Dark Wizard called Lord Voldemort, I mean You-Know-Who." He looked surprised by my reaction. My eyes had gone wide and my knuckles were turning white on the table.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that, I ran from the room, not caring where I was going.**_

* * *

_**

HARRY'S POV

I just didn't get it. Even vampires flinch at Voldermort's name, but not this one. There was something, different about her. I doubt that it was the fact she was the Fire elemental. She seemed to have a problem with the name, but not because of the destruction. Avy, she was hiding something that seemed to cause pain to her.

And bloody Hell, she really was good-looking! But why was she covering up a figure like that?

Uh, Harry James Potter, what are you thinking? You just broke up with Ginny, for goodness sake! What am I doing hitting on another girl?

Harry was brought out of his revire by a tapping on the window. He saw a light grey tawny that he had never seen before. Opening the window, it hopped in and held out a leg, with a letter addressed to him.

Leaving the owl to fly off to its own devices, he ripped open the letter and threw himself down on the couch. What he read, confirmed that she was an elemental. By the looks of it, the Water elemental. And Ron was Earth.

He ran to his room on the third floor. Grabbing parchment and quill, he wrote the following:

_Hermione,_

_Yes, I had the same dream too. I'm in a place safer than Private Drive where I think you should come. Ron too. I've dicsovered that we are the elementals. You are Water. Ron is Earth. I'm Wind, and the other person is Fire. They are female Herione so you guessed wrong. I know because I'm with them right now. Her name is Avyuloa, or Avy as she prefers. She's a vampire. But she has a weird problem with Voldemort. When I mentioned his name, she didn't flinch, or stay calm. She seemed to freeze in shock. I don't know what her problem is. Can the ultimate female of wisdom answer my calls? If not, oh well. _

_Reply back soon,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Come up with an excuse for your's and Ron's absence. You are the smart one._

Sealing the letter, he walked over to Hedwig's cage and woke the girl up.

"Hedwig, wake up. You have some long-distance flying to do."

Hedwig shook herself awake, and seeing the letter in her master's hand, procceded to hold out her left leg.

She took off into the sallowing darkness and disappeared.

Harry got into his PJ's and lay down on the plush red bed he had been given. His thoughts traveled to Avy. He wondered how she was. He didn't like the fact he had made her so uncomfortable. He wished he could help, but a vibe he sensed in the Air, coming from her room, obviously said she wanted to be left alone.

So he snuggled up, and visited the Land of Nod.

* * *

AVY'S POV

I attacked the punch-bag until my hands went an unnatural red. Who did he think about asking on_ him_. He was to remain unspoken unless it was considered safe, or foolish. Right now, Harry was hitting the foolish zone.

My hands were seriously beginning to hurt so I started my kicking practices. The punch-bag was already battered, and something told me that by the end of the session, it would by literally falling apart in a pile on the floor. But I didn't care. I focused on ejecting out the anger in three methods.

1)I was killing the punch-bag

2)I was letting out a "do NOT disturb on pain of death vibe"

3)I was violently swearing my head off

Etc, etc, etc. You get the picture after a while.

It was 3 in the morning before I tired myself out and just flopped down onto my bed with a sigh and just drifted off. Hoping Mother hadn't tried to bargain with the Dream people on making sure her 'little dearies' as she sometimes called us, got a peaceful dream. Tonight, I wanted to dream of nothing.

* * *

All of the inhabitants of Darkness Manor were either asleep or out (owls). But none were aware that less than 10 miles north, their was a particular danger that had sensed they were there. Something that outnumbered all the ones in the Manor. It could tell that their was an unknown power that it had never heard of before, radianting from it. Part of their number were magnificently burnt at this. But their were more to take their place. 

**(A/n:)Please tell me what you think. I aim to please everyone(except, maybe, the _Awesome_(hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink)).**

**Trying this time to get less than 5 reviews. My stats say I've had 44 hits. Just please review. It's what that little bluey-grey button is for on the left.**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**-**

**D**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**R&R SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Elementals Reunited

**(A/n:) Well well well. I ask for people to guess and what do I get? NOTHING! It is extreme unjust. I try being polite and it seems to get me no where. It really does repulse me.**

**VibrantVirgo- thanks, I appreciated your review and I'm glad on my healthy return too.**

**xxBella-Blackxx Gryffindor4...- glad you can't wait for the next chapter, 'cause here it is!  
**

**I think of it as fair to inform you all that the title of chapter 2 was "Surprise of the Elementals". Kinda obvious now I look back on it though.**

**Oh yeah, I got impatient on no-one guessing the title so this chappie's dedicated to xxBella-Blackxx Gryffindor4..., because you reviewed first!**

**Anyway, Chapter 3. Longly anticipated by many. And most likely to be rupulsed by some. WARNING! This chapter will contain some minor drooling.**

**Chapter 3:- The Elementals Reunited.**

_**/H/A/R/R/Y/'/S/P/O/V/**_

Rising to the sound of my alarm, I shrugged out of bed and gazed around a room that definitely wasn't mine. How did I get here? That's when last night's goings on came rushing back to my head. The dream. The mark. Avy. Darkness Manor. The fact I was creeped out by her reaction to Voldemort's name.

He was determined to find out why she acted like that.

But 8.30 a.m. was not exactly the right time to be thinking about it, particularly when your stomach is acting highly reministent of Ron Wealsey's. He didn't know if he was required to wear something different, but Avy had said to make himself at home. He decided he would stay in his PJ's.

Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen five minutes later, Harry saw that Avy was already there, dressed as well. She seemed to favour black a lot. Mind you, she was a black-haired vampire who was the Fire elemental, with unusual dark skin. Her top was a black sports bra with a golden trimming. Her legs were donned with black kick flares with a blood-red setting in the flaring part. On her feet were some simple black sports shoes. Her hair was held back with a silvery type of bandana, and she had a simple amount of jewellry on. A golden snake was modelling itself upon her belly ring, and a diamond adorned in gold was round her neck. But the ring she was wearing didn't go with the outfit at all. A large sapphire, encrusted with a golden band, on her right hand. The blue didn't match at all. Why did she have it like that?

He felt embarrassed now. She was in all that, but he was in grey boxers and a greying white T-shirt.

"So, Avy, what are you going to do today?" Feeling an awesome need to break the silence.

"Oh, I was just thinking maybe, bring the Earth & Water elementals here? This place is way safer, and besides, our powers are stronger when we are together. They work alone difficult, in their element simple, and together, almost unstoppable." came the reply, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Ok. I just wasn't expecting such a detailed answer. You're not related to Hermione by any chance are you?"

"No. Unless she's a vampire, then I can't find any other connection between us." she was looking at me inquiringly.

"Er...Well...'mione never showed any signs of being a vampire except maybe a liking for staying up real late?"

"No, that wouldn't count on that alone. So she's a witch is she? And you said she was the Water elemental?"

"Yeah, and Ron's the Earth. Don't know how he got it though. The nearest thing he is to Earth is when he's saying 'What on earth was that?'"

O.K. I only meant it as a little, dry joke, but I hadn't been expecting Avy's reaction. She burst out laughing with a gasp of mirth. The paper she was reading, fell from her grasp and onto the floor. A closer look revealed it to be _The Daily Prophet._

Delicately picking it up, I saw what had been gaining most of her attention. The front page bore my face with the title. ''HARRY POTTER, MISSING! YOU-KNOW-WHO LAYS SEIGE ON OXFORD!"

This was a major shock. Who found out I was gone? No-one, as far as I know, had seen me with the Dursleys, apart from them and Avy. She couldn't have done it. She was so kind, and seemed pretty determined not to let any one know information she considered private. Something told him this one a perfect example. Whether it was his talent of weedling out news from unwilling people, or his new powers as Wind, he didn't know. But he definitely knew that she had not yet told a soul.

And Oxford! Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Hermione lived in Oxford! She was in grave danger.

Then, Avy's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Um, Harry? Are you O.K? You just blanked out all of a sudden." She seemed concerned. Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I noticed something else.

Breakfast lay on a 10-seater rectanglular table. Two plates were positioned at opposing heads. The middle contained food that looked tasty enough to be a compeititor of Hogwarts. Large pancakes stacked the middle in three piles. They were plain, but surrounded by a variety of sauces, from honey to syrup, and all the ones in between. Bacon lay, extra crispy in rows, while some of the fattest sausages Harry ever saw were packed with juice fit to burst.

The eggs came in a wide selsction. Scrambled, fried, boiled, and some done in a way he had never seen before. Fruit was stacked in what looked like a mountain with about eight racks of toast decorated the sidelines. A basket revealed, on closer inspection, revealed its contents to be all the different possible types of jam, with another basket with hot bread, still steaming from the oven.

Harry couldn't beleive that Avy was showing no signs of grief at Voldemort's attacking.

It took him 10 minutes to notice that the post had already arrived. But out of the owls there, none of them were Hedwig. A brown barn seemed to have delivered the newspaper, while there were another FOUR OWLS that he didn't recognise. Tugging at the letter from a black eagle owl, he saw this was from Lupin. Tearing it open, he read:

_Harry,_

_Where are you? I meant to pick you up from the Dursleys, but when I've just seen the Daily Prophet. When I got to your Aunt & Uncle's, they said that you had left for a walk but not come back. I didn't believe them and used Legillimency. You stormed out and haven't been seen since. _

_I need to know your safe. I admit I would like to know your location, but I understand if you wish to left alone. Just let me know if you need me._

_Lupin._

Harry was shocked. Not because Lupin was worried, but that he had had absolutely no idea about Lupin coming to collect him. He opened the next from a tawny. It was from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_I miss you. Can you please come back? If it's my fault then let us sort it out. Oh, who am I kidding?_

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! YOU ARE TO COME TO THE BURROW NOW, AND FORGET EVER RUNNING OFF AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER YOU-KNOW-WHO. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I SAID SO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!_

_Ginny, your girlfriend & fiancée._

WTF?!?!?!?!?! What was her problem? He had specifically stated that there relationship was over twice. Once at Dumbeldore's funeral, and again at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The wedding he was more fiercious on his words. And what does Ginny do? ACT LIKE A FAT BINT AND TRY TO MAKE OUT THAT THEY WERE ENGAGED!

WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?

I wasn't aware of anything apart from the blinding fury coursing through my body as I spat with rage.

A sharp blow to his head came cracking down, and he saw black.

* * *

**Good place for cliffhangar, but I find it too short.****

* * *

**

Hermione was fretting. Seriously fretting. Having a major breakdown, flipping mental fretting. And the reason? SHE HAD NO IDEA WHERE IN THE WORLD SHE WAS?

She had been pacing all night before some darkness had stolen over her and she had awoken in some grotty kind of room. You only had to look once and know it was hardly ever used. But why had she been brought here? And against her will!

The room was feeling stuffy, and that was saying something as it was about the same size as the Gryffindor common room. The fire was roaring and the windows weren't opening any further than a few inches. Too small a gap. In the corner, tucked away was a singlular bed, but the blankets had been dusty. But their was one thing unusual. In the wardrobe was a massive selection, with a note. She hadn't looked at it yet as she had already spent 10 minutes frantically searching for her wand, which was luckily in her dressing gown pocket, and a further half hour fretting. She looked at the note, and saw it was obviously rushed:

_Water elemental,_

_I apologise for the inconvience. I am sorry that this happened. I took you from your house last night as you were in grave danger. It was about to be attacked. I managed to get you out, but was forced to fight some wizards in dark cloaks. I have now learnt they were Death Eaters. They attacked your area. I am sorry that your adoptive parents were killed. They started calling out for a "mudblood- Granger". I think you are Hermione Granger. You will learn who I am later. I had to hide you or risk us both being killed. _

_But you hide a secret. One which I can sense. Admit truth and you will be allowed to leave the room, and it will become cleaner if you prove no loyalty to that side. Food will come three times a day._

_You need not know my name just yet._

And it just ended there. Who was this person? How could they single-handly fight off all those Death Eaters? And what's the hoo-haa on being the elemental of water? No sense could be made, logic was brought up short, and now... Now she was seriously, major breakdown, panic attack, freaking fretting.

* * *

At the lair, several cloaked people lay kneeling in front of a black throne, with a solitary figure, who immeadiately screamed evil at you.**_(Oh yes. I bet you can easily guess who that is. But can you guess their other identity? Cool twist ha?)_**

The figure began speaking.

'After all of our efforts, you once again fail me. I send you on an simple errand of going to Oxford and hunting out that filthy Mudblood. But no, you had to instead do the massacre of the century, yet forget the reason you were sent there. And now Mudblood is nowhere to be found. And then you say you ran into dangers. One person! One child! One girl! And she managed to defeat you all alone? I despise those who call themselves my followers. Lestrange. Report the incident.'

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward with a bow, and spoke with a hissing menace,

'We were about to enter the house where Mudblood was suppose to be, when someone blocked our path. Several of us were starting the Killing Curse, but suddenly their bodies burnt to ash. But some curses got in. They hit the person, but instead of falling down, a red aura surrounded them, and absorbed the curse. In the light, I saw it was the girl. The aura then exploded, and we were sent reeling back. We just managed to catch sight of a huddled figure, with an unconsious person over their lap, flying off in this direction. And that's all we saw.'

'This information will no doubt prove invaluble. But burning bodies? and red aura? This needs thought. Malfoy! Snape! Stay here. The rest, leave until called.'

Most left, willing, as they had many wounds to tend to. Some were still seething that a single girl had got the better of all of them. But the two remaining, just gazed longingly at the exit the others were taking. The dark figure spoke first.

'We must find both these girls. Mudblood will no doubt prove invaluble in hurting Potter to come out of hiding. But if you find Potter along the way, bring them both, alive! Do I have my meaning understood?'

Both murmered 'yes master', but the taller of the two spoke more.

' And what of the girl at Oxford? What will we do if we find her?'

The reply came with an evil leer.

'You won't be finding her. I will. If she is, what I think she is, I can tone her powers to be used on our side. And Potter will die by her hand instead.'

'But master- What is so special about this girl?' asked the taller again.

'If my hunch is correct, then she has harnessed the Elemental force of Fire. A most fearsome weapon that will show power at our hand. Now leave. I must contact my daughter.'

The two were surprised at their orders, but utterly flabbergasted that he was going to call his daughter. The inner circle knew that he had a hidden past, but the only bits they knew, were of some type of family and even Darker creatures. They knew nothing more and had been forced with an Unbreakable Vow never to tell.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Now I look back, I really am shocked at the level I went to there. I didn't mean to include Hermione and the strnage room, but without it, the convo with Death Eaters, didn't seem right.**

**Love it or hate it, I want to know. So review.**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**-**

**D**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
